This invention relates to a fastening element for packing material, particularly for corrugated cardboard sheets.
Packing material for industrial products such as refrigerators, television sets and the like usually comprises a cardboard sheet, such as a corrugated paper blank which is folded to form a box or a frame and which is held together by fastening elements.
The expenses involving the manufacture of the fastening elements are substantial, the required devices are complicated and liable to operational malfunction and furthermore, the packages may frequently be opened only by applying a substantial tearing force. In such an opening operation the risks of injury by the sharp fastening elements are high. Further, a re-use of the packings is frequently not possible. The disadvantages of known packages of the above-outlined type are particularly pronounced in case of intermediate or semi-finished products which are handled and opened in assembly plants in great numbers.